


Of Ashes and Pieces

by Ryopon



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Explicit Language, M/M, Self-Destruction, They both fight, Violence, Violent!Jongin, Violent!Taemin, but they both love each other to the point it destroys them, mention of drugs use and violence, passionate love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryopon/pseuds/Ryopon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lorsque l'amour n'est plus cette chose douce & tendre tant affectionnée, mais une arme destructive et tranchante. Lorsqu'on ne distingue plus l'amour à la haine.”</p><p>Ou,</p><p>Jongin & Taemin s'aiment tellement que la violence et la destruction sont tout ce qui leurs reste pour se le montrer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Ashes and Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ WARNING /!\  
> Mention de drogues & de violence.  
> Si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise avec ce sujet, s'il vous plait ne lisez pas. En aucun cas je ne cherche à pousser à la consommation avec ce texte, et si vous vous trouvez dans une relation où vous êtes victime de violence, s'il vous plait faites vous aider ! Personne ne devrait subir une chose pareil et j'espère que jamais vous n'aurez à faire à ce genre de traitement. (je n'en fais pas parti, rassurez-vous)
> 
> Merci à ma beta Yuraxchan (exochrome.skyblog.com) qui prend à chaque fois le temps de me corriger alors qu'elle a elle aussi ses propres histoires à traiter. Belle ma belle ♡
> 
> Bien entendu, Jongin & Taemin ne m'appartiennent. Sangwoo est un personnage inventé.
> 
> Bonne lecture :3

_Of Ashes and Pieces_

 

L'épaisse fumée blanche recouvrait déjà le vieux plafond jauni qui était d'origine blanc. L'air était asphyxiant, étouffant. L'on pouvait aisément se perdre dans les vagues de ce large voile blanc qui flottait tout autour de la pièce à peine éclairée. Et quand bien même la lumière aurait été éblouissante, on l'aurait à peine distinguée dans la fumée opaque. Le sol était sale, des tâches de boissons déjà vieilles noircissaient certains carreaux du vieux carrelage. La télévision était allumée sur une chaîne qui diffusait de vieilles chansons, la poussière depuis longtemps entassée sur la boîte à images. Le tapis juste devant était recouvert de miettes, de morceaux de papiers ou encore de mégots de cigarettes. La table-basse posée en son centre n'était qu'un autre bazar parmi l'entièreté de l'appartement ; des bouteilles d'alcool étaient ouvertes, certaines à moitié pleines, d'autres vides, des tâches de liqueur assombrissaient le bois de cette dernière où du tabac s'y était collé, des verres depuis longtemps utilisés semblaient maintenant faire partie du décor, et le cendrier sur le rebord était plein de mégots mélangés à la cendre et la salive qui dégageaient une odeur presque nauséabonde. Les jambes étendues sur ladite table basse et la tête appuyée sur le dossier du canapé en faux cuir noir et abîmé, Taemin regardait les petits ronds de fumée qu'il soufflait s'agrandir dans l'espace, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de lui et se perdaient dans l'amas de fumée qui l'entourait. Les paupières lourdes il laissait son regard se perdre dans le vide. Avec lenteur, il pinça le filtre de son joint entre ses lèvres sèches mais pulpeuses, et inhala une nouvelle fois la fumée toxique qui se réfugia dans ses poumons, lui faisant tourner la tête. La cendre s'écrasa sur le canapé, mais cela ne sembla pas le préoccuper pour autant. Ses longs cheveux châtains mal coiffés retombaient sur les épaules de son corps entièrement nu, caressant les courbes de ses clavicules exposées. Sa pomme d'Adam roula dans sa gorge devenue sèche alors qu'il avala le peu de salive qu'il avait – salive devenue pâteuse. 

Son regard rougi se posa avec paresse sur la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement aiguë, laissant entrer Jongin qui referma aussitôt, jetant son sac à dos dans un coin de la pièce et se débarrassant de ses chaussures. Ses prunelles, depuis longtemps habituées à la fumée, reluquèrent le corps du châtain étendu sur le canapé qui le fixait sans expression jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire sarcastique ne vienne étirer ses lèvres. Attrapant l'ourlet du bas de son pull, Jongin se déshabilla, laissant tomber nonchalamment le vêtement à ses pieds et ébouriffant ses cheveux sombres, et retira son pantalon qu'il laissa traîner, faisant glisser par la suite son boxer qu'il abandonna près du reste. Il avança lentement vers le châtain qui le scrutait, son regard se perdant sur le mouvement de ses hanches puis sur son aine terriblement attirante, et enfin sur son sexe entre ses jambes. D'un air las, Taemin regarda finalement son visage et se fit la réflexion qu'il avait rarement vu d'aussi beaux traits de sa vie. Se penchant sur le corps du châtain telle une panthère sur sa proie – à la fois dangereusement et sensuellement – Jongin s'installa à califourchon sur ses jambes et caressa son torse, remontant ses délicates mains de son ventre à ses épaules, ses paumes se délectant de la douceur de sa peau laiteuse. Et telle une irrésistible attraction, il huma son cou, et malgré la forte odeur de cigarette et de cannabis, il parvenait toujours à retrouver le parfum vanillé qu'il dégageait. Le bout de son nez caressa la peau de ce point sensible parcouru de frissons, et ses lèvres charnues le dévorèrent sans ne plus tarder, l'embrassant ci et là, le mordillant pendant que ses doigts effleuraient ses flancs avec délicatesse. Il le couvrit de baisers ardents, la pointe de sa langue chatouillant sa peau par moment, et il laissa son corps aller à ses envies, malaxant l'un de ses boutons de chair de son pouce.

  
«  Tu es allé voir Yuri, hein ? » la voix enrouée de Taemin brisa le silence et laissa échapper un léger gémissement bloqué entre ses lèvres, suivi d'un soupir.

« C'est elle qui voulait... » les lèvres de Jongin quittèrent le cou du châtain qu'il aimait tant martyriser et il se redressa, caressant toujours son corps avidement et ancra son regard empli de désir dans les iris noisette de son amant. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, souriant en coin, et ne résista pas plus longtemps à goûter les lèvres déjà entrouvertes de Taemin. Son souffle chaud caressait sa peau pâle comparée à la sienne, et ses mains glissèrent lentement jusqu'à son entrejambe qu'il effleura du bout des doigts avant que Taemin ne se redresse à son tour.  
  
« Dégage » lâcha-t-il amèrement, repoussant son corps et se relevant, la tête dans le brouillard et pris de vertige. Son corps élancé s'éloigna du canapé, bien qu'endolori à cause de la position qu'il avait certainement gardée toute l'après-midi, et il attrapa une énième cigarette sur la table basse, brûlant le bout et soufflant la fumée. Affalé sur le canapé, Jongin ne fit rien et ne répliqua pas, se contentant de scruter la silhouette de dos du châtain, le regard empli d'un désir brûlant, et se lécha les lèvres lorsque ses pupilles se posèrent sur ses fesses. Frustré par l'ignorance de Taemin, il donna un coup de pied à la table basse renversant une bouteille dont le liquide se déversa sur le tapis déjà sale et maintenant plié, le son des pieds raclant le carrelage provoquant un bruit désagréable.

  
« Yah ! T'es celui qui va nettoyer peut-être ?! Fais chier. » Les sourcils froncés, Taemin le jugea du regard un instant avant de se retourner, soufflant bruyamment, et se pencha mollement pour ramasser la bouteille. Et alors qu'il soupirait de fatigue penché face au tapis – les joints qu'ils avaient fumés faisant leur effet – Jongin se leva en vitesse et attrapa la taille du châtain fermement, son bassin pressé contre le bas de ses reins et colla son torse contre son dos. Ses bras finirent par encercler son corps avec possession, et ses mains recommencèrent leurs petits jeux de caresses de façon plus poussée alors qu'il commençait à mordiller son épaule droite. Taemin se retourna brusquement et le repoussa, le faisant presque tomber. Ses paupières à moitié fermées montraient à quel point il était exténué ; exténué de n'avoir encore une fois rien fait de sa journée. Mais son regard semblait en colère et Jongin l'avait parfaitement compris. Taemin n'aimait pas Yuri, et encore moins lorsqu'il passait du temps avec elle. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il ressentait quoi que ce soit pour la fille. Elle avait envie de lui, et lui... lui avait fait ce que tout bon gentleman aurait fait : succomber aux désirs d'une demoiselle. Mais maintenant Taemin était en colère et à chaque fois la même histoire se répétait. Inlassablement. Terriblement. Et les disputes empiraient au fil du temps.

  
« Garde ta queue bien rangée. » lui dit-il sur un ton presque menaçant. « Me touche pas après avoir touché cette salope. Enfoiré. » Jongin ricana. Taemin et sa poésie... songea-t-il. Il pourrait écrire des dictionnaires d'insultes qu'il était certain de ne jamais avoir entendu sortir de la bouche de qui que ce soit excepté celle de Taemin. Il ricana à nouveau, accentuant la colère du jeune homme, et se gratta l'arrière du crâne – vieille habitude qu'il avait quand il essayait de calmer sa nervosité. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et Taemin s'en rendit rapidement compte. Mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Il savait pertinemment où cette histoire allait les mener, comme à chaque fois. Même si Jongin était le plus grand des salops il avait une certaine fierté, et celle-ci prenait un sacré coup à chaque fois que Taemin lui crachait des insultes avec passion et tant d'originalité. Et lui... Lui, il était bien trop obstiné et avait sa propre fierté aussi pour se taire et s'en aller la queue entre les jambes. Se cacher n'était pas son genre, loin de là, et leurs caractères n'étaient pas compatibles. D'ailleurs, ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi ils étaient encore ensemble ; l'habitude peut-être, l'amour de la destruction –  _certainement_. 

  
« Tu fais chier. T'es toujours là à me gâcher la journée ! » il s'énerva tout seul, agitant ses bras dans tous les sens. « T'aurais dû rester chez cette pute. Une MST humaine, j'te l'dis moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à vouloir toujours s'approprier ce qui ne lui appartient pas ? Elle doit être clepto sur les bords. » il termina, donnant un coup de pied dans une chaussure qui traînait. Il soupira encore. Jongin se lécha le coin des lèvres et ferma les yeux, agacé. Il inspira et s'approcha du châtain qu'il tira par le bras. Taemin se libéra, râlant.

  
« Lâche-moi. » ennuyé, le brun l'attrapa de plus belle, serrant un peu plus ses doigts autour de son mince poignet. Taemin essaya de s'en défaire une nouvelle fois mais n'y parvint pas. Et alors que Jongin le tirait contre lui – son autre main posée sur l'une de ses épaules d'un air blasé – le châtain commença à le pousser plus violemment. 

  
« Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! » Taemin se retourna et essaya de s'en aller, mais Jongin avait toujours été plus fort. Question de corpulence sûrement.

« Tu vas te calmer maintenant. » articula le brun chaque mot à son oreille d'un calme presque effrayant. 

  
Sa voix grave faisait battre le cœur du châtain à une vitesse malsaine et lui provoquait des frissons le long de l'échine, son souffle chaud et dangereux l'enivrant presque. Cependant il continua d'essayer à s'en aller, de se défaire de son emprise, mais Jongin finissait toujours par le ramener près de lui, utilisant la seule force de son bras. Et au milieu des bousculades et des voix qui s'élevaient un peu plus à chaque seconde, la main de Taemin claqua finalement contre le coin des lèvres charnues de Jongin. Un lourd silence s'installa et seul le son de la télévision animait le salon. Jongin ricana, _encore_ , et s'essuya du pouce le coin des lèvres, reconnaissant le goût métallique sur sa langue. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, mais ses mains tremblaient trop. Son cœur battait sûrement aussi fort que celui de Taemin ; l'on pouvait presque les entendre tambouriner dans leur poitrine. Et la seconde d'après, sans que le châtain n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, la main du plus grand agrippa ses cheveux en une forte poigne, Taemin lui hurlant de le lâcher, essayant vainement de griffer ses bras à l'aide de ses ongles courts. Cependant il ne lui demandait pas de le lâcher par peur, –  _il n'avait jamais peur de lui_  – mais bien parce qu'il était énervé. La colère faisait rougir ses oreilles et saccadait sa respiration.

Puis tout recommença. Taemin le mordit au bras, marquant sa peau de la trace de ses dents, et Jongin lâcha prise par surprise. La respiration lourde, le brun ne se retint pas davantage et le frappa au visage, rougissant sa peau. Jongin avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Pourquoi Taemin faisait-il tout pour le mettre hors de lui ? Pourquoi continuait-il à appuyer sur le bouton de non retour ? Jongin était fou. Il s'en arrachait presque les cheveux. Il attrapa une bouteille qui traînait et la balança violemment contre le mur près de la porte d'entrée ; les morceaux de verre dégringolèrent sur le carrelage et s'entrechoquèrent dans leur chute. Une tâche d'alcool recouvrait à présent le mur et le liquide glissa jusqu'au sol, laissant de longues et fines traînées derrière lui. Le brun ressemblait à une bête enragée, mais cela n'effrayait toujours pas Taemin. Pourtant il y en avait des choses qui l'effrayaient dans la vie, mais les excès de colère de son amant n'en faisaient pas partie. Son regard perçant s'ancra dans les prunelles chocolatées du brun, son torse se gonflant à chaque inspiration. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et ébouriffés, et certaines mèches étaient bloquées entre ses lèvres. 

  
« C'est quoi ce comportement ? Tu penses qu'en balançant des bouteilles tu vas me faire peur ? Moi aussi je peux casser des choses. » et il attrapa un verre sur la table basse et le balança à son tour derrière Jongin. « Je vais me coucher, tu me fatigues. » Alors qu'il commençait à s'en aller, le brun lui attrapa une dernière fois le bras et le tourna face à lui, écrasant brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes. 

« J'ai dit non. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? T'es rien Jongin ! Tu mérites même pas d'être ici ! Tu me dégoûtes, ok ? Fous-moi la paix. » 

  
Et ces mots-là étaient une fois de plus de trop. De sang-froid, Jongin claqua à nouveau sa main contre sa joue déjà rougie lui faisant perdre son équilibre, et Taemin tomba sur le tapis, gémissant faiblement, puis Jongin le tourna face à lui prêt à écraser son poing sur son visage qu'il trouvait pourtant si parfait. Mais le châtain avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation et arrêta l'attaque avec presque facilité, le frappant à son tour. Leurs bras s'emmêlaient, essayant d'empêcher les coups de l'autre. La friction entre leurs corps nus ne les excitait même pas. C'était à se demander si l'amour existait encore. Taemin tenta de bouger ses jambes sous le poids du plus grand mais en vain, alors que Jongin serrait ses poignets entre ses doigts. Il le lâcha rapidement avant d'empoigner sa frange, prêt à cogner sa tête contre le sol. Mais Taemin l'en empêcha, attrapant son cou et serrant petit à petit ses doigts autour de celui-ci, le privant peu à peu d'air. Jongin restait de marbre, ne fixant que son regard, le défiant presque, puis lâcha finalement prise suivi de son amant. Il se relava, se gratta l'arrière de la tête et partit se réfugier dans la cuisine alors que Taemin quittait le salon, bredouillant un faible « Vas te faire foutre » suivi d'un reniflement.

Un peu plus tard, une fois calmé, Jongin rejoignit le châtain dans leur chambre silencieusement et se glissa à ses côtés, entremêlant leurs jambes, passant son bras autour de sa silhouette et nichant son visage dans le creux de son cou où il y déposa un chaste baiser.

 

*  
* *

 

Le lendemain, l'appartement était silencieux. On pouvait même entendre les voitures qui circulaient dans la rue juste en bas de l'immeuble. Les garçons étaient calmement installés dans la baignoire de la salle bain, le dos de Taemin contre le torse de Jongin. Une cigarette à la main, le châtain tapota en douceur le tube faisant écraser la cendre sur le carrelage froid. L'eau chaude qui recouvrait leurs corps jusqu'au-dessus du nombril détendait leurs muscles ; Taemin aurait presque pu s'endormir là, contre Jongin. Le plus grand s'amusait à caresser de ses doigts le ventre plat de son amant, perdu dans ses pensées les plus profondes. Personne ne faisait de remarques sur les marques foncées autour du cou de Jongin, ou le bleu sur la pommette gauche de Taemin. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le châtain tendit son bras en arrière où Jongin approcha son visage et serra ses lèvres autour du filtre de la cigarette, inhalant la fumée, avant que Taemin ne la porte aux siennes. Il écrasa par la suite le mégot dans le cendrier posé au rebord du lavabo près de la baignoire et s'installa plus confortablement, appuyant sa tête contre l'une des épaules de Jongin puis ferma les yeux, se laissant doucement bercer par les caresses du brun.

 

*  
* *

 

Cela faisait presque cinq minutes que Jongin attendait Taemin à la porte d'entrée et il commençait à s'impatienter. Il regarda une énième fois l'heure sur son téléphone et lui cria à travers l'appartement de se dépêcher avant qu'ils ne soient plus en retard que ce qu'ils étaient déjà. «  _Deux minutes !_ » n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter Taemin, et Jongin jura que c'était les plus longues « deux minutes » de sa vie. Alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, le papier peint taché du mur attira son attention, et il essayait de frotter la marque du bout des ongles sans succès quand le châtain arriva finalement. 

« Il était temps ! » se plaint-il. Taemin s'arrêta, le fixa d'un air sérieux – lui faisant certainement comprendre qu'un mot de plus et il lui ferait faux plan – puis Jongin souffla et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'incitant à le suivre. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent leur immeuble, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Cependant, les rues étaient bondées de monde et les odeurs de la cuisine des stands de rue enivraient leurs sens. Taemin se souciait peu des regards insistants dans la rue qui le scrutaient de la tête aux pieds. Le pantalon en cuir qu'il portait moulait parfaitement ses fines jambes qui étaient peut-être plus féminines que celles des filles elles-mêmes, et le débardeur blanc qu'il avait était si échancré sur les côtés qu'il ne lui servait presque à rien, si ce n'était pour le long gilet noir qui recouvrait ses minces bras. Certaines mèches de ses longs cheveux étaient bloquées sous le bras protecteur de Jongin autour de ses épaules, alors que ce dernier marchait à ses côtés avec assurance et fierté, mais dégageait une certaine hostilité qui dissuadait les passants de les approcher. Les vieilles dames sur leur chemin préféraient accélérer le pas ou ne regarder que la route, certaines personnes ne faisaient pas attention et d'autres les regardaient avec une pointe de crainte qui faisait jubiler Jongin. 

Après avoir arrêté un taxi, le chauffeur les emmena à l'autre bout de la ville où ils étaient cordialement invités à la soirée d'anniversaire d'un ami de Jongin que Taemin détestait particulièrement ; les nombreuses avances qu'il lui faisait à chacune de leurs rencontres l'ennuyaient profondément, et la fois où il avait un peu trop insisté lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la salle de bain lui restait encore en travers de la gorge. Taemin en avait parlé à Jongin, mais ce dernier n'avait fait que rigoler et semblait même fier – son petit ami attirait l'œil et il adorait ça. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Taemin ne serait pas sorti de chez lui et aurait passé sa soirée devant la télévision à fumer et zapper chaque chaîne comme il avait tant l'habitude de faire, mais pas ce soir. Jongin lui avait demandé de lui faire cette faveur, plaidant que cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis « ensemble », et même si Taemin n'appréciait pas leur hôte, il avait fini par accepter.

Le brun toqua trois coups sur le vieux bois de la porte d'entrée pendant que Taemin piétinait le sol en essayant vainement de se réchauffer. En attendant l'arrivée de leur ami, Jongin frotta vivement les épaules du châtain et lui embrassa rapidement le front lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. 

  
« Jongin ! T'as pu venir ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir mon vieux. » le garçon le serra joyeusement dans ses bras et lui tapa amicalement le dos. Son regard se posa sur l'air exaspéré du plus petit et un large sourire – presque exagéré – étira ses lèvres.

« Taemin ! Ah bah ça pour une surprise ! Viens par là que je t'embrasse ! » ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore plus si possible et il s'approcha du châtain les bras grands ouverts.

« Non merci, ça ira. »

« T'as pas changé, haha ! »

  
Il l'enlaça tout de même, le serrant fort contre son torse. Jongin haussa les épaules comme si son comportement l'importait peu alors que Taemin fulminait déjà de rage de l'intérieur. 

La maison n'était pas vraiment grande : une petite cour était devant l'entrée où les herbes hautes et sèches se mêlaient aux bois et à certains vieux débris. Un vieux vélo traînait dans un coin, de même qu'une roue de voiture dont la jante était entièrement bouffée par la rouille. La maison avait un salon ouvert à une petite cuisine qui n'avait pour plan de travail qu'une petite table carrée blanche posée contre un mur, et enfin un simple couloir menait à deux chambres et à une minuscule salle de bain. La salle commune était déjà trouble à cause de l'immense amas de fumée qui planait près du plafond taché d'humidité, et quelques personnes étaient installées sur le vieux canapé d'un marron délavé et buvaient des verres ou fumaient. La table basse était parsemée de miettes de tabac et de cendres et les bouteilles d'alcools étaient posées à ses pieds afin de « soi-disant » éviter les dégâts. Les garçons firent un bonjour général et Taemin sortit une cigarette qu'il calait toujours derrière son oreille et la pinça entre ses lèvres. Alors qu'il tapotait les poches de son pantalon à la recherche d'un briquet, un garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu lui lança un Zippo qu'il attrapa avec bon réflexe. Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête et lui rendit son bien avant de tirer une chaise pliante posée contre un mur et de s'installer autour de la table.

La soirée battait son plein. En arrière fond, un album des Doors tournait, les musiques psychédéliques du groupe faisant planer encore plus haut les garçons dans le salon irrespirable. Les vitres de la pièce étaient légèrement embuées à cause de la fumée, cette dernière leur donnant le tournis à leur plus grand plaisir. Le niveau d'alcool des bouteilles baissait à vue d'œil, et ce liquide brûlant les faisait parler fort et parfois de façon incohérente – certains, affalés sur le canapé les jambes écartées, riaient bêtement, l'air absent. La table basse était déjà tachetée de liqueurs, de même que le vieux carrelage cuivré. Alors qu'il y en avait qui riait aux éclats aux blagues d'un des invités, d'autres raclaient la table à l'aide de leur carte bancaire et rassemblaient soigneusement la fine poudre blanche semblable à du sucre en une longue et fine ligne. Jongin les regardait faire et se demandait à quand remontait sa dernière trace. Il ne savait plus. Buvant une gorgée de son verre de whisky-coca, il pointa du doigt le travail d'un des garçons et lui demanda :

  
« Il t'en reste encore ? » il se racla la gorge et posa son verre.

« Ouais, t'en veux ? On peut se la faire ensemble celle-là s'tu veux, y en a assez. »

  
Un sourire en coin et Jongin glissa sur le canapé jusqu'au côté du garçon. Ce dernier lui tendit un vieux ticket de métro qu'il avait et Jongin le roula de façon à former un petit tube. Il l'analysa de chaque côté avant que chacun se mette finalement à une extrémité de la ligne, inspirant synchroniquement les petits grains de cristal à travers le carton, rapprochant leurs visages jusqu'au centre, leurs peaux se frôlant presque. Jongin renifla un bon coup et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le dossier du canapé, les yeux fermés. Il renifla ainsi les quelques premières minutes, la sensation de la poudre passant à travers ses voies nasales étant toujours aussi désagréable au début. Il se rappelait de sa première fois et de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti. Durant les cinq premières minutes il frotta de son pouce ses narines et soupirait d'aise. Ah... Cette sensation. Il regarda son camarade à ses côtés qui se préparait déjà sa prochaine trace et sourit en coin d'un air moqueur. Ses joues creuses, ses pommettes apparentes, ses lèvres mâchouillées... la drogue le pourrissait. Il détourna son regard et le posa sur Taemin, puis commença à détailler son corps, la finesse des ses bras, la délicatesse de sa peau... Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait, cette peau. Si douce, si agréable. Il adorait la toucher, la caresser... D'ailleurs, il mourrait d'envie de la caresser, là, tout de suite. À cette pensée il sourit, attrapa son verre et le termina d'une traite.

Le salon puait le cannabis et cela semblait ne déranger personne, bien au contraire. Un garçon complètement amorphe sur le canapé planait à la vue de la fumée qu'il soufflait au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux d'un rouge brillant étaient à moitié fermés et on aurait dit qu'il allait s'endormir d'une minute à l'autre. Taemin sourit lorsque Sangwoo – le garçon au Zippo – lui tendit sa mèche. Il l'attrapa entre deux doigts et la porta à sa bouche. Le joint suspendu à ses lèvres charnues, il se mit à chercher un briquet sur la table et n'eut à peine le temps d'en trouver un qu'une flamme s'alluma devant son visage, réchauffant les pores de sa peau. Il fut surpris au premier abord, mais sourit davantage à la vue de Sangwoo et de son briquet ouvert pour lui. Ce dernier lui offrit un large sourire auquel Taemin répondit avec un haussement de sourcil avant de rigoler et d'approcher le bout de son joint éteint. Il adorait le son du crépitement du papier et du tabac brûlé, et la braise rouge vive s'allumer. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement lorsqu'il inspira la première latte et ses traits de détendirent une fois que la fumée eut brûlé sa gorge et se réfugia dans ses poumons. La tête commençait déjà à lui tourner après trois lattes et il adorait ça. Plus il fumait et plus la musique s'intensifiait. C'était comme s'il pouvait entendre chaque son très distinctement, les effets de distorsions des guitares lui faisant presque perdre la tête. Il pouvait sentir son cœur dans sa poitrine tambouriner sauvagement. Il battait si fort... Il ouvrit les paupières lentement, sortant d'un état presque catatonique, et regarda Sangwoo du coin des yeux.

  
« T'en as foutu combien dedans ? Il décalque.. »

  
Pour seul réponse Sangwoo lui sourit de plus belle et lui fit un clin d'œil, buvant une gorgée de ce qui semblait être du soju. Jongin fut interpellé par ce petit clin d'œil, mais passa rapidement à autre chose, écoutant leur hôte raconter une de ses anecdotes embarrassantes. Alors qu'il posait son verre sur la table, Sangwoo se rapprocha du visage de Taemin et, sans que le châtain ne s'y attende, attrapa son menton entre son pouce et son index et tourna légèrement son visage sur le côté. Il examina curieusement sa pommette, tenant délicatement son menton.

  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il à propos du bleu qui s'estompait peu à peu.

« Rien » Taemin répondit en souriant, dégageant gentiment son visage d'entre ses doigts et fumant une nouvelle latte.

« Ça m'a pas l'air d'un 'rien' » Sangwoo analysa la marque et l'effleura du bout des doigts, lui provoquant quelques frissons.

« J'savais pas que t'étais médecin » il le taquina, un sourire en coin, et détourna brièvement son regard.

« Et en tant que médecin très qualifié, je peux te dire que personne ne devrait blesser un visage aussi beau que le tiens. » Taemin le regarda pris de court, les sourcils arqués, et répliqua :

« Tu joues du violon aussi ? » ils rirent en cœur, les joues de Sangwoo s'empourprèrent légèrement.

« En tout cas j'ai rarement vu une personne porter aussi bien un bleu. »

 

Après un long regard languissant et un silence lourd de sous-entendu, Taemin porta son attention sur Jongin, tentant de cacher un sourire en coin qui se formait, et Sangwoo se tourna vers son verre qu'il remplit et en prépara un deuxième pour le châtain qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Plus le temps avançait et plus l'alchimie semblait passer entre les deux garçons. Taemin frissonnait à chaque touché de l'ébène, chaque fois que sa main se posait sur sa cuisse et que son pouce la caressait tendrement. Son cœur palpitait et c'était bien la première fois qu'un joint le faisait se sentir de cette manière. Le souffle chaud du garçon près de son oreille accompagné de son rire séduisant lui réchauffait la poitrine. Taemin absorbait ses paroles et ne semblait pas se soucier de la proximité entre leurs visages. Il avait chaud, trop chaud. C'était comme si des bouffées de chaleur le prenaient à répétition, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit. Cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il s'était débarrassé de son gilet, et malgré le fait que son débardeur soit léger il avait l'impression d'étouffer. En contradiction, il ressentait cette agréable sensation de bien-être, d'euphorie qui l'habitait.

  
« C'est moi ou t'es brûlant ? » demanda Sangwoo d'une voix presque suave.

« Ouais... Il fait super chaud. » le châtain tamponna son front du revers de la main, inspira profondément et retint sa respiration lorsque la main du garçon remonta lentement le long de sa cuisse et se posa sur sa taille.

« Tu veux aller te passer un coup d'eau fraîche ? » sa voix était inquiète et son regard soucieux. « Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à boire ? »

« Merci papa mais ça ira » ils rirent, encore.

  
Cela faisait un moment que Jongin regardait leurs interactions du coin de l'œil. Au début il ne s'en souciait pas, mais plus le temps passait et plus cette main qu'il avait tant envie de couper touchait son amant sur des zones qu'il clamait sienne. Il n'aimait pas ça. Et il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'alcool qu'il ingurgitait depuis le début ou la colère qui montait doucement mais sûrement, mais il commençait à bouillir et la sensation était désagréable. Afin d'occuper ses mains tremblantes, il se servit un fond de whisky pur ~~e~~ et vida son verre d'une traite, puis s'en servit un autre. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et il se mâchouillait la lèvre inférieure par nervosité. Son pied droit ne cessait de tressauter contre le carrelage comme s'il appuyait sur un nerf, faisant trembler sa jambe entière sous la table. Il se tritura les doigts, essayant vainement de s'occuper, de penser à autre chose que la main un peu trop persistante de Sangwoo sur sa cuisse, de la façon dont il la caressait comme si de rien n’était, de la proximité qu'il établissait entre leurs deux visages, de la façon dont son regard empli de désir ardent le dévorait, ou encore comment les deux garçons discutaient avec entrain et semblaient s'amuser. Il détestait la façon dont le regard si doux et rieur de Taemin était planté dans celui perverti de Sangwoo. Il haïssait ça. À un point même où il crut voir rouge un instant, serrant son poing dans son autre main. Il ricana nerveusement et tourna la tête lorsque les mains de Sangwoo se posèrent sur le ventre et la taille de Taemin au moment où le duo riait. Le regard de Jongin était aussi noir que charbon. Il ne supportait pas le petit sourire en coin qui étirait les lèvres roses de Taemin, et le détestait encore plus quand le regard de Sangwoo se posait dessus. Les pupilles de Jongin étaient si dilatées que l'on pouvait les confondre à ses iris. À chaque fois que le garçon caressait la cuisse de Taemin, le brun serrait des dents, contractant les muscles de sa mâchoire. Néanmoins sa respiration était calme. Si calme que l'on pouvait se demander s'il respirait vraiment. Lorsque le châtain se leva et quitta le salon pour la salle de bain, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se leva à son tour brusquement, instaurant un silence gênant, puis rejoignit son amant. Approchant le couloir, il entendait déjà le robinet couler et le son de l'eau fouetter le visage de Taemin. Il inspira profondément, tentant de calmer les tremblements de colère de son corps et entra dans la salle d'eau. Taemin s'essuyait le visage avec une serviette accrochée à un crochet, et s'appuya contre le lavabo, les mains posés sur le rebord de celui-ci. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il vit le reflet de Jongin dans le miroir, et soupira quand le brun ferma la porte à ses côtés. Il se retourna et attendit qu'il parle.

  
« Tu fous quoi ? » demanda Jongin sèchement. 

  
Taemin fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi il parlait. Le brun laissa échapper un rire sarcastique et s'approcha de lui, posant ses mains sur sa taille. Taemin passa ses doigts dans les pensants de son pantalon et l'attira contre lui. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'alcool qui humidifiait ses lèvres tentantes.

  
« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Te fous pas d'moi, Taemin. C'est quoi ce jeu avec l'autre con ? »

« T'es jaloux ? » il tilta la tête sur le côté, un sourire en coin, et approcha son visage de son cou où il y déposa un tendre baiser.

« T'es complètement déchiré... T'as pris quoi ? » à contre cœur Jongin le repoussa, les mains sur ses épaules. « T'as l'air complètement défoncé... »

« J'ai fumé et... Et j'ai bu et... C'est tout ? » il rit et laissa tomber sa tête lourdement en avant, caressant tendrement le torse du brun. Il était fort, musclé... Il adorait sentir ses pectoraux sous la paume de ses mains. Finalement, il encercla son corps de ses bras et embrassa son torse à travers son t-shirt. Il pouvait sentir la colère que Jongin canalisait ; ses muscles contractés parlaient à sa place. Mais il s'en foutait. Il aimait être collé contre lui, sentir son cœur enragé contre sa poitrine qui l'hypnotisait. Jongin le repoussa de plus belle, inspirant calmement, et attrapa son visage dans ses mains. Sa peau était si chaude qu'il crut se brûler. Les sourcils froncés il demanda encore :

« T'es bouillant. T'es sûr que t'as rien pris d'autre ? » la colère laissa place à l'anxiété. Son regard profondément ancré dans celui du châtain, il cherchait désespérément une réponse, caressant avec tendresse ses joues. Il frissonna lorsque Taemin glissa ses doigts sur ses avant-bras et embrassa chastement la base de son poignet, cherchant encore plus de contact contre sa peau. Puis Jongin se figea lorsque Taemin s'agrippa à son t-shirt et l'enlaça à nouveau, lui caressa le dos du bout des doigts. Il expira bruyamment, tourna la tête, se pinça l'arête du nez avant de quitter la salle de bain en trombe.

Ses pas étaient lourds et précipités. Et avant même que quiconque n'eut le temps de réagir ou de faire quoi que ce soit, il attrapa le col du t-shirt de Sangwoo et écrasa son poing contre sa mâchoire, le faisant tomber de sa chaise. Les garçons autour de lui sursautèrent, pris de court. Son point frappa de plus belle jusqu'à ce que sa lèvre n'éclate et que le sang coule sur le menton de l'ébène. Jongin grognait presque et son regard était fou. Fou de colère. Finalement, il agrippa ses cheveux fortement, leva sa tête et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. 

  
« T'as foutu quoi dans son verre ? J'te préviens j'demanderai pas deux fois. » il renforça sa poigne à ces paroles.

« MD. D–de la MD. » bégaya-t-il, et Jongin pouvait voir à travers ses yeux écarquillés la peur qui y régnait. Il sourit à cela. 

« Très bien. Re-fous encore une merde dans le verre de mon copain et tu avaleras tellement de pilules que tu t'étoufferas avec ton propre vomi, on est clair ? »

« Très clair. »

« Pose encore un seul regard sur lui et je te jure que j'te tue, j'me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

« Oui. »  
« Bien. »  
  
Le sourire sadique qu'il lui offrit était certainement la chose la plus effrayant que Sangwoo ait été donné de voir. En se redressant, Jongin enfonça son pied dans son estomac, soufflant un «  _connard_  » avant d'attraper son manteau ainsi que le gilet de Taemin et l'appela, le prévenant qu'ils s'en allaient. Le châtain ricana, et avant de rejoindre Jongin à la porte d'entrée, s'approcha de Sangwoo qui reprenait sa respiration précédemment coupée, et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

  
« La différence entre toi et Jongin, c'est que lui n'a pas besoin de me droguer pour me sauter. »

  
À cela il laissa échapper un petit rire, tapota sa tête et s'en alla, se calant sous le bras protecteur de son copain. Une fois la porte claquée, le couple sortit de la propriété, le brun embrassant les cheveux du châtain, et ils hélèrent un taxi, rentrant à la maison.

 

*  
* *

 

Jongin adorait le contact. Il adorait le contact avec Taemin. Il adorait sa peau. Il adorait le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, sentir ses petites mains contre son corps. Parfois c'était avec amour, parfois par la violence. Peu lui importait, tant qu'ils se touchaient. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la pire addiction qu'il avait c'était  _lui_. La drogue la plus dure qu'il lui ait été donné de goûter, c'était son  _corps_  ; la douceur de sa peau, malgré la dureté de ses actes et paroles. Il s'en délectait. Il n'en avait jamais assez. C'était pire que tout et il n'y avait pas d'antidote. Et ô seigneur comme ça lui allait. Il en cherchait toujours plus, toujours plus longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses mains de le caresser partout, ni à ses lèvres d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps. Il en devenait presque fou parfois. Alors que sa main caressait avidement sa cuisse jusqu'à ses fesses, il ne pouvait résister davantage à la tentation que son cou lui hurlait. Il le bouffa, le mordit, laissa sa langue glisser le long de sa carotide, allant jusqu'à dévorer sa mâchoire sous les incessants soupirs du châtain sous son corps nu. Ses coups de bassins étaient brutaux mais ne cessaient jamais d'extirper un cri d'entre ses lèvres pulpeuses légèrement entrouvertes qui le rendaient complètement fou.

Taemin adorait la violence. Il adorait la violence avec Jongin. Il adorait lorsqu'il serrait ses poignets au point de les bleuter. Il adorait ses membres trembler de rage, ses muscles se contracter sous la colère, la façon dont il l'embrassait sauvagement, la forte poigne de ses mains sur ses cheveux ou encore quand il lui faisait l'amour presque bestialement. Il adorait le sentir. Le sentir sous ses mains, être sûr qu'il était là, bien présent. Et pour cela il se fichait de la douleur. Il se fichait des disputes, des marques ou même du danger tant qu'il pouvait le sentir. Et c'est pour cela qu'il aimait tant la violence. Et il n'y avait rien de mieux que lorsqu'il le sentait en lui, car c'était le moment où il était le plus proche. C'était le moment où il était présent et tout son être en était conscient. Et parfois il en voulait plus, et même s'il ne pouvait pas, il essayait quand même. Et ses jambes enroulées autour de son bassin se serrèrent davantage alors qu'il cherchait à l'avoir encore plus près, plus profondément. Il en était avide, de cette proximité. Plus ses jambes se serraient et plus le brun tapait fort, grognant près de son oreille. Et la sensation était si fantastique qu'il en perdait l'esprit. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans son dos, en voulant plus, toujours plus. C'était parfois dur de s'arrêter et il souhaitait que ce moment ne cesse jamais.

Leur corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre sur le vieux canapé en cuir du salon. La télévision était allumée sur une vieille chaîne musicale qui passait de vieux tubes des années 80. Les vieilles chansons de rock qui passaient se mêlaient aux cris et gémissements des deux amants. Leurs corps en sueur, brûlants de désirs, se mélangeaient à la perfection. Leurs souffles chauds les excitaient davantage.  _Le contact : position de deux corps qui se touchent¹_. Ils souffraient de ce contact autant qu'ils l'aimaient. C'était comme une drogue, et ils en étaient tellement accrocs qu'ils désespéraient à s'en sevrer, sans succès. Ils l'aimaient mais le détestaient. Ils cherchaient à s'en débarrasser et en avaient tellement besoin. Les doigts de Taemin s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Jongin, son regard ancré dans ses prunelles chocolatées, y cherchant l'addiction sur laquelle il n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Et au fur et à mesure où ses doigts se serrèrent lentement, il la vit, cette chose malsaine qui le détruisait. Qui  _les_  détruisait. Fermant les yeux, il échangea subitement leur position, cherchant peut-être à s'en débarrasser, à l'éviter. Peut-être avait-il peur d'être face à une telle puissance. Mais il savait que Jongin en avait peur aussi. Et alors qu'il était assis à califourchon sur son amant et que son bassin ondulait à un rythme dangereusement sensuel, il desserra son emprise autour de son cou et se pencha, embrassant ses lèvres convoitées. 

Les doigts de Jongin glissèrent sur son dos et se perdirent sur le creux de ses reins.

 

**FIN**

 

_¹ définition de "contact" du dictionnaire en ligne Larousse._

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous aimez mon travail et voulez continuer de lire mes écrits, sachez que c'est un abonnement à "Angst & Passion" que vous prendrez. Voilà ça c'est dit xD  
> Sinon, j'aime beaucoup ce One Shot (non, je ne me lance pas des fleurs, laissez-moi m'expliquer). Je n'oserai jamais dire que je fais un travail fabuleux (omg jamais!), mais j'aime les choses torturées et les amours tellement puissants qu'ils en sont incontrôlables. Et je suis contente d'avoir pu écrire ce One Shot et de pouvoir le partager avec des personnes qui ont sûrement un esprit aussi tordu & torturé que le mien xD
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous invite à me le laisser savoir, commentaires, kudos… Voilà ^^
> 
> Love u all ♡


End file.
